


Moments Of Weakness

by Is_Langmore



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Childhood Friends, Cute, Dark, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Amnesia, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Langmore/pseuds/Is_Langmore
Summary: Claire meets one of her childhood friends but can't really remember him. Meanwhile, Wilardo seems to know Ashe but Claire could've sworn she had never seen him speak to anyone else besides her.-Tbh, I'm not sure if this will be explicit or not but I'll leave it as that for now.
Relationships: Claire Elford/Noel Levine, Wilardo Adler/Ashe Bradley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Moments Of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Did the author forget about Sirius' existence for chapter 1?

“Claire?” The cerulean-haired girl’s head turned around with a sense of urgency unknown even to her. She did not recognise the voice yet there was something familiar about it. 

He was standing there, blond hair shining thanks to the rays of the sun. Blue eyes stared at her, mouth open as if he were ready to say something else but he didn’t, his mouth hung open and there was something so familiar about the man but Claire just couldn’t figure out what it was. Despite that, she smiled at him, one of those smiles that she reserved for her family members and those she loved the most. 

The man stepped closer, mouth finally closing, and straightened his clothes. Such familiar movements that Claire’s just couldn’t pin onto anyone she knew. They were so close now, it almost felt like friends reuniting after a long period of time. There was a sense of urgency on the man’s face, looking down at Claire with a kind of fondness that she had grown accustomed to ages ago, but when had that happened? She didn’t know, as she tilted her head up and allowed him to stop right in front of her.

“Claire Elford, is it really you?” He asked and she nodded her head because Claire was in fact, her. She didn’t know how he knew her name but she didn’t bother asking. A name resonated in her mind but that couldn’t be right, it was a girl’s name and this man bore quite a resemblance to the picture of the little girl Claire had in her mind.

“Patricia?” She asked and then his name finally came back to her. In a soft whisper, she asked. “Noel? Noel Levine?” He nodded at her, eyes closing slightly and a fond smile grew on his face as they remained at a standstill. 

“Noel, where did you go?” A loud and cheerful voice asked. Claire didn’t feel the connection she had with Noel coming from the teal-haired man who rushed over as soon as he had spotted the familiar colour of Noel’s hair. He painted quite a bit, a hand landing on Noel’s shoulder as he regained his breath.

“Ah… Ashe, I present to you, Claire Elford,” Noel’s eyes were sharp as he gazed at the unsuspecting teal-haired man. When he turned around to look at Claire, she was surprised to see that his small smile and gentle eyes were back. As if they were for her eyes only.

“Oh my my my? It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Claire,” a pleasant smile spread onto the other’s face. There was a hint of cheerfulness and playfulness that made Claire relaxed in relief. 

“A pleasure to meet you too, Ashe!” Claire smiled. She always liked meeting new people, they were interesting in various ways but something about the teal-haired man also made her want to run away, almost as if he were bad news. Then again, how could such a cheerful and nice-looking person ever be bad? Simple thinking but Claire didn’t wasn’t to doubt a person she had just met, how rude would that be coming from her.

“Oh! By the way Noel, how dare you just abandon me without telling me?” Ashe pouted as he tugged on Noel’s sleeve. A sharp pang of jealousy hit Claire but the feeling was immediately replaced with happiness. She barely even know Noel but she was already so attached to the blond man and something told her that he didn’t make friends very easily.

“Ashe, do I have to remind you who left me alone first?” Noel asked, his voice held a twinge of annoyance as he looked at the teal-haired man in front of him. Ashe laughed, an open-mouthed one and his index flew up as if to point at the sky, laugh morphing into a big smile instead. 

“Ah, no, of course, you don’t need to, dearest Noel. I think I’ll… ” he trailed off, his eyes landed on a familiar face and he took a few steps back. “I think I have to go,” he said quickly before apologising and quickly making a run for it but already, it was too late. 

“Hey, Claire,” a disinterested look adorned his face as he looked at the girl with the cerulean hair. His eyes landed on the escaping Ashe and shook his head at the other’s actions before he nodded hello at Noel. Noel nodded back as politely as he could, there was something he didn’t like about Wilardo.

The blond man seemed to grow confused at the newcomer’s presence and stopped Ashe from escaping. As much as Noel trusted Claire, he could tell that at the moment Claire would definitely be more on the new guy’s side and if that were to be the case, he didn't want to be left alone. Ashe let out a disgruntled noise as he was jerked back into position and glared daggers at Noel before his expression stilled into a quivering open-mouthed smile. The navy-haired man merely glanced at Ashe before he presented himself, voice sounding slightly disinterested.

“Wil-“ he started but was cut off with Claire. She didn’t seem to mind interrupting him and honestly, Wilardo didn’t mind that much either. She had a knack for fixing tense situations and helping others reconcile with her charm. It was one of the things that had drawn in Wilardo’s attention.

“My name is not Wil, call me Wilardo,” he answered instead. Claire didn’t hear him speak and neither did the others thanks to the fact that he had murmured it. Even so, Claire nodded almost as if she had actually heard him but it was obvious that she hadn’t. Her bright smile and laughter could lift up any amount of sadness and despair present in the metaphorical room.

“This is my great friend, Wilardo Adler!” Claire laughed cheerfully as she threw her arms open as if to hug Wilardo. He side-stepped her with a kind of ease that looked so natural for him. None of them noticed the flash of dejection that flashed across Noel’s face. Ashe was too busy fidgeting and looking at his shoes.

“Great friend?” Willard raising one of his eyebrows as if he were bout to ask Claire something before he gave up and just sighed, turning his head slightly so that he was looking away from Claire. She didn’t seem to mind the way he looked at her and just kept beaming at everyone. She the kind of sunshine that could light up a room no matter how dark the room was and it was kind of frightening in some ways. Just how had Wilardo even become friends with someone like Claire?

The answer was simple, he had looked too much like a loner and Claire had mistaken him for someone who wanted to talk to others but was just socially awkward. Despite his protesting, she had done nothing but keep smiling and telling him that it was okay for him to want to make friends and not be able to do. It seemed that half of the things Wilardo told her would come out but Wilardo figured that he didn’t really mind it, despite it annoying him slightly. 

“It is nice to make your acquaintance, Wilardo,” Noel politely outstretched his hand to shake the shorter ones. Wilardo nodded before taking it. ”Likewise,” he answered and shook his hand for a moment before he let go and turned to Ashe, ready to shake the teal-haired man’s hand to. He dropped his hand once he noticed that Ashe didn’t look like he was ready to move from where he was frozen in place, Wilardo’s gaze softened slightly. However, it was not enough to be noticeable by Claire nor Noel.

”Bradley, if you keep acting like that, it will just make you look more suspicious,” Wilardo looked rather displeased while Claire just mouthed at Noel to ask him who ’Bradley’ was. Noel pointed at Ashe and got closer to her so that he could whisper in her ear that it was his last name.

“They know each other?” Claire asked in confusion, to be fairly honest, she had honestly thought that Wilardo’s only friend had been her. For her defence, he had never mentioned that he knew anyone else except for her. 

“I don’t know but this is the first time I meet Wilardo,” Noel answered, earning a few nods from Claire as she assessed the situation. Ashe opened his mouth as if he were ready to say something before he closed it again and gritted his teeth, fists clenching at his sides.

“Don’t you have anything to say, Bradley?” Wilardo asked. There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he took a step forward towards Ashe. The other tilted his head away so that he wouldn’t need to look at Wilardo anymore.

“Uhm, Wil, I think you’re making him uncomfortable,” Claire muttered and nudged Wilardo. Despite her being usually quite outgoing, she was feeling rather conflicted with how much Wilardo seemed to like to tease Ashe.

“I know I am. Don’t worry Claire, he likes it,” Wilardo’s tone was rather unconvincing as he spoke. He turned around as if to question Ashe and the other just nodded slowly, eyes shifting onto Noel with a kind of blankness Noel wasn’t used to. 

“Anyway, didn’t you want to go to the pancake place? Would you like to come with us, Noel?” Wilardo asked and that made Claire gape at him. It was rare for Wilardo to agree to go somewhere with Claire and even more rare to see him invite someone he didn’t even know to come with them. She threw a nervous look at Ashe whose smile had returned even if it looked rather strained.

“Uhm, I don’t want to leave Ashe alone so I’ll think I’ll have to decline,” Noel’s voice was strained. He didn’t want to miss a chance to spend more time with Claire but Ashe was, after all, his friend and he couldn’t just ditch the teal-haired man.

“Who said he wasn’t coming with us?” Wilardo asked. Ashe nodded and cheerfully replied. “Yeah, don’t worry about it Noel, I’m definitely coming,” Ashe answered. His smile was no longer strained and neither was his voice but his body language suggested otherwise. The slight stiffness of his shoulder betrayed his true emotions and Noel could see that but he really needed to talk to Claire. 

“I’m sorry, Ashe,” he whispered into his ear as low as he could, noticing the way the other two’s eyes trailed on them. Ashe just shook his head and shoved him like he would’ve done usually. Noel could see how wrong it was to let himself be consumed by his desire to catch up with Claire but it was too later now.

“Yay! Let’s all go enjoy pancakes!” Claire laughed happily before she skipped off towards their destination. Noel wasn’t going to leave Ashe alone, that was the least he could do for putting his friend into such a position. 

“Yeah, enjoy them,” Ashe’s mood brightened slightly at the cheerfulness that was ever-present in the cerulean girl’s attitude. Noel smiled at her before his gaze landed back onto Wilardo. The navy-haired man didn’t seem to find any interest in making conversation with them and so Noel assumed that Wilardo wouldn’t try anything and went to Claire’s side to talk to her.

“Wilardo,” Ashe quickly approached the other, a serious expression on his face as he stepped closer. Wilardo’s attention snapped to him, he nodded at him to continue and Ashe did, lowering his voice before he whispered something that made anger flash in his eyes. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Wilardo answered before his step quickened, expecting Ashe to follow him. Ashe did, trailing a step or two behind Wilardo as his usual cheerfulness came back to him.

“I see you still like sweets,” Noel smiled at Claire, not noticing the tension going on behind him involving his friend.

“Noel, I’m sure I know you from somewhere… but from where exactly do I know you?” Claire asked, her smile never faded from her face as he looked at him with that kind smile of hers that he had grown so accustomed to. He nodded slowly before he finally decided to answer.

“I’m not someone you should remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Answer: Yes, until the last few words but hey... he'll come in probably next chapter lmao.


End file.
